


Mutual Bizarre Reverie

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry refuses to believe the "lies" that everyone is telling about Dumbledore after the old man's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Bizarre Reverie

~ Mutual Bizarre Reverie ~

Harry couldn't believe all the awful "secrets" that people were telling about Dumbledore now that the old man was dead.

He didn't believe them - not one bit! Dumbldore had been a good man, a  _great_  man, always. A bit loony sometimes, maybe.

All that other stuff, that was lies. DAMN LIES. Anything written by Rita Skeeter was definitely a lie.

He remembered the time he asked Dumbledore about what he saw in the Mirror of Erised-

**_An old man stares at me in mutual bizarre reverie_ **

-the only time the old wizard had ever lied to him, he was sure.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an "unreliable narrator" challenge.
> 
> The line in bold italics is a lyric from the song "Disowned Inc." by Serj Tankian.


End file.
